Proving Yourself
by EagleDragon15
Summary: Modern AU. Having a pro baseball player as a dad is a lot to live up to, and all Henry Haddock wants to do is prove himself in his dad's eyes. will a chance encounter with a certain blonde not only better his skills, but better his life as well? (hiccstrid) I suck at summaries, first fanfic, reviews welcome. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Have fun picking up everything, Useless!" Snotlout sneered.

"Yea Hiccup, better hurry up, it's going to get dark soon. Then you won't even be able to see what you have to pick up." Tuffnut added.

Them and the rest of the baseball team laughed as they left the field to go to the locker room. They had just finished a round of batting practice, and none of them bothered to help pick up the balls that they had hit, leaving Henry to pick up everything on his own.

Normally, coach Gobber would make the whole team pick up after batting practice, but today was one of the few occasions when he had to leave before practice ended to take care of some business in the school.

It doesn't matter to Henry, it's just another way for them to pick on him, among numerous others. You see, Henry is a sophomore, and he has tried out for the baseball team both this year and last year, only to not make it. It hurt both times, but he is determined to make the team before he graduates high school. He knows that if he were to make the team, and even possibly do well, that he might finally get his father to look at him like he wasn't a mistake. He knows that if he does well on the team, that his dad might even tell him that his proud of him, and that's all Henry has ever really wanted. He wants his dad to look at him with pride for once, instead of the normal scowl he has on his face whenever they are in the same room.

You see, Henry's father is something of a town legend, hero even. In this small country town of Berk, sports are everything, especially baseball. Henry's father Steven, known throughout the town as Stoick 'The Vast' for the distance he would hit the ball, along with his stoic nature, is the only person in the town's history to make it to the major leagues. He was the superstar of the high school, and still holds most of the hitting records at the school. His most notable records are his home run records. His record for total home runs throughout his high school career is over 100, but the one that people love to talk about is his single season record with 45 homers in one season. It was unheard of, to hit 45 home runs in a 30 game season. The closest anyone has gotten to touching his record was when his future brother in law Sebastian Jorgenson, known as Spitelout for some reason, hit 22 in one season a couple years after Stoick graduated. That didn't even reach half of Stoick's recorded, proving how amazing the feat truly was.

When Henry was born, Stoick had high hopes of his son following in his footsteps, never realizing how massive those steps actually were. Still, Stoick was going to push his son to be the best, teaching him that the, but he never expected his son to be so….. different from him. His son grew up to be small, lanky, and extremely clumsy, tripping over his own feet at times. After time, Stoick started to lose hope that his son would ever be a great star like he was, but he didn't stop trying to make his son better.

It wasn't until his wife, Valka, died in a car crash, that Stoick just stopped trying to help his son. In fact, Stoick barely even looked at him after the accident, throwing himself in work trying to forget his pain, but he forgot that he had to be a father too. He just focuses on his job as mayor, and coaching the local college's baseball team. That's why Henry is so determined to prove himself. He hopes if he is able to prove himself on the baseball field and make Stoick proud, maybe he could get his father back. Until then, Henry is stuck with the few times he sees his dad at home, and being taken care of by Gobber, who is like a second father to Henry.

Now, while Henry hasn't made the team yet, Gobber kept him around as an equipment manager of sorts. His hope is that if Henry is around the team every game and practice, he might learn a thing or two and improve his skills. Unfortunately, all it has really done is make him a target for the team to exploit; making him clean stuff unnecessarily, breaking equipment and blaming him, purposely throwing and hitting balls at him when Gobber is not looking, and that's just what they do to him while they are on the field. His life is even worse during school without Gobber there to keep an eye on him.

The main reason for Henry's pain and suffering is none other than his own cousin, Shaun Jorgenson, who makes people call him Snotlout for some reason. Something about sounding tougher, or family trademark. Either way, Snotlout is Spitelout's son. (I guess that's the family trademark) Spitelout ended up marrying Valka's sister after high school, which is how he ended up as Stoick's brother in law, making Henry and Shaun cousins. The worst part for Henry is that Stoick always praises how great a player Snotlout is, like he could do no wrong in life. Snotlout first started bullying Henry in middle school, which happened to be shortly after his mother's accident. The first time Henry came home with a black eye and told his father what happen, Stoick blamed Henry for not being tough enough to fight back. After that, Henry never bothered to tell his father anything anymore, not even the fact that he constantly gets straight A's. He knows his father wouldn't care anyways, so what's the point. The only time Stoick ever asks about anything is when he asks if he made the team at school. When the answer is no, his father doesn't even bother saying anything else, before either going to bed or making some excuse to go to work.

When Stoick had to retire from baseball due to injury, he landed the coaching job at Berk University, the only college in Berk. He spends most of his time during the season coaching there, and on the off-season, he focuses on his duties as mayor. This leaves little to no time at all for taking care of his son, leaving Gobber to check up on Henry. He doesn't do it because Stoick asked him to, in fact he never asked him to, he does it because he knows that Henry needs the support. Gobber even got him a job working under him at his mechanics shop, fixing cars, mainly to help keep him out of trouble, but Henry loves it there. It's one of the only places that he can relax and mainly be his normal sarcastic, witty self. Even with Gobber doing everything he can to help the boy, he's still a grown man that has his own things to worry about, so the majority of the time, Henry is left to fend for himself.

Determined to make himself better, he spends most of his time practicing his skills, trying to improve them. When he isn't doing school work, drawing, or playing with his dog, he's training. With this season almost over, along with the school year, Henry has the whole summer to solely focus on getting better, and that's exactly what he plans on doing. All he has to do is make through this last month, then he's home free.

By the time Henry finally finishes picking everything up and fixing the field by himself, the sun had already begun to set.

"Shit, didn't think it would take that long. I better get going." Henry hated when the team did this. Since he was only 15, he couldn't drive yet, so he usually walked wherever he needed to go, but it wasn't exactly fun walking home in the dark. He hurried up and lock up the field and headed towards the parking lot so he could start his trek home.

As he makes it to the parking lot, he notices the familiar figure of the one armed, one legged coach known as Gobber coming out of the school towards him. Henry always feels a little pride whenever he remembers that he knows someone that not only fought for their country, but lost an arm and a leg while he was part of the Marines. The most amazing part is that he always seems so chipper. Like the fact he only has two real limbs isn't going to keep him from living a happy life.

"Wha're ye still doin' 'ere lad? Practice should 'ave been done an hour ago." Gobber asks in his thick Scottish accent when he notices Henry coming from the field.

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd get some practice in. Guess I lost track of time." Lies Henry. He never saw the point of telling Gobber how the team treats him when he's not there. He has enough things to worry about, without having to babysit Henry all the time.

"Ah, I see. Well let me give ye a ride home. Can't be havin' ye walkin' back in the dark now can we?" Gobber replies, always trying to look out for Henry.

"Yea sure, that'd be great. Thanks Gobber."

"No problem lad."

Henry's POV

The month slowly came and went, and here I am sitting in my last class of the school year, just waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss us. We were already done with our work in the class, so everyone was just sitting around talking about their plans for summer. Well, except me. I was just sitting in my seat with my head down, doodling in my sketchbook to pass time. That is until I hear a certain cousin of mine, and it makes me pause in my drawing.

"Yea, I was going off this year. I hit like 10 homers! Just you wait though, next year I'm gonna hit double that!" Snoulout boasted to anyone and everyone. I don't get what he has to boast about, the team didn't even make playoffs for the first time since before my father attended school here. Berk High has always been a powerhouse in sports, not always winning the championship, but they always did good enough to at least make playoffs. I tried to just block him out and continue on my drawing, but my cousin has one of those voices that's so loud and obnoxious, it's hard not to hear everything he's saying.

"After I'm done, they'll be singing my praises all over town. The great Snotlout Jorgenson, nephew to the great Stoick the Vast! I bet he's glad he has someone with some talent to watch play. Not like he'll ever see Useless over there get to play. Who would want to see that scrawny fish-bone play anyway?" He and the people that were actually buying this crap all laughed at that one. I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt, but I'm resolved to not let it get me down and proving myself next year. So I just kept acting like I didn't hear them.

"Hey, Hiccup! You going to come out and make an embarrassment of yourself again next year?!"Snotlout sneered from across the room at me. I hate that nickname. He gave it to me in middle school, and now practically the whole school calls me it. He even got some of the teachers to call me it. I really just don't want to deal with this right now. It's less than ten minutes till I'm free from this place for summer. So I just keep my head down and act like I didn't hear him, but of course that didn't work as I see him get up and walk over to me.

"Yo, Useless, I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want Snolout?" I ask, exasperated. I just want to go home.

"We were just hoping that you were going to try out again next year. It's always fun to watch you fail and prove how useless you are Hiccup." I honestly don't know what he gets out of treating me like this, but my patience is beginning to wear thin so I respond even though I know it's stupid.

"Yes, actually, and I plan on making the team." Snotlout looks slightly dumbfounded by my answer like he wasn't expecting it, but he quickly recovers.

"How do you plan on making the team when you can't even hit the ball out the infield you're so useless?" All his buddies laugh at that one, and by this point I can't help but retort.

"Oh yeah, _Shaun_ , if you're so good, how come this is the first year in over 20 years that Berk hasn't made it to the playoffs. Obviously someone as good as you claim to be would be able to lead a team to the playoffs." He was not expecting that. Hell! I wasn't expecting that, but I spoke up and I'm not going to back down now. Plus the flustered look on his face was worth it, until it is replaced with anger.

"First off, _Useless_ ," he spit that to make it as insulting as possible, "it's Snotlout! Don't ever call me that again if you know what's good for you. And second, it's not my fault my team's not good enough to keep up with my awesomeness. Not like you would know seeing how you couldn't even make the team."

"Alright, Snotlout. You do realize that baseball is a _team_ sport, so you have to play as one in order to win. All you did all season was try to pad your own stats, not caring about whether you win or lose. You may have hit 10 home runs, but when you only have 15 RBIs, that just goes to show how little you actually did to help your team win." I know it's stupid to provoke him, and even stupider to think that anything of what I'm saying is actually getting through that thick skull of his. Maybe though, he might learn a thing or two about being a team player.

Before he has time to think of a comeback, the bell rings, and I quickly grab my stuff and slip out of the classroom, leaving a dumbfounded and slightly irritated Snotlout behind. Before I know I'm out of the school doors, and headed home for a long summer of training. Little did I know, a cute blonde hair blue eye girl was sitting two rows ahead of me, listening to the whole conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry's POV

I got out of school as quick as quick as I could. I want to start training as soon as possible, so I'm heading out to start my walk home. My house isn't too far away from the school, only a few blocks. It has always made walking to and from school relatively quick.

As soon as I step through the door, a giant black lab covered in scars and missing part of his tail tackles me to the ground. Next thing I know, I am being covered in slobber with the beast on top of me.

"Ugh! Toothless! I know I know, I missed you too bud, but could you get off?!" He lets me up, and I begin the processes of wiping off his drool. Once I'm finished, I look up to see him looking extremely pleased with himself.

"I'm sure glad you're so happy with yourself bud. You just know how much I love your disgusting slobber." I drawl out sarcastically. I'm answered with another round of licks to my face.

"Oh, ha ha. Just keep it up you useless mutt and I'll be leaving you at home when I go to the field." I half-heartedly threaten, which works because he instantly sits down and whines at me like I just took his favorite toy from him.

"Yea, that's what I thought. Now, just give me a sec to grab a quick snack and change and we can head out bud." Toothless barks his approval, and I quickly grab a snack and head upstairs to my room while I eat it with him right on my heels the whole time.

Whenever we are together, Toothless doesn't like to leave my side much. Back before my mom died, she use to work at and animal rescue shelter that rescued abused or abandoned animals. She loved her job almost as much as she loved her family, if not more. She loved being able to help animals that were in need and giving them a better chance at a happy life.

That's how I ended up meeting Toothless. She got a call of a wounded animal wandering in the forests on the outskirts of Berk. When she found him he was battered, bleeding, and missing part of his tail. He must have been barely a year old at the time. She remembered the reports of a dog fighting pit that was being run out of an abandoned warehouse in the same area until it was raided by the cops about a month back. She figured he must have been part of that and been living out there by himself that whole time.

He tried growling at her to make her back off, she assumed he just didn't trust humans anymore after what he went through, but he was too weak from being out there all that time to be able to ward her off. She told me he didn't even have the strength to struggle against her when she scooped him up and brought him back to the shelter, which also served as an animal clinic, to be treated for his wounds.

Even after he was successfully healed at the clinic, he wouldn't let anyone near him. The only person he permitted close to him was my mom when she came by to do a check-up to make sure the wounds weren't festering or getting infected.

One day, I came by to visit my mom at work. I loved to play with the various animals that were still looking for homes. She was busy treating an injured animal, so I just let myself into the back room where the animals were kept in separate pens. As I was going through saying hi to the different animals I recognized, I noticed the battered lab eyeing me warily.

I made a move to approach his pen, but he instantly started growling threatening at me and backing himself as far back as he could. I was scared at how menacing he looked, but at the same time I could tell he was just as frightened as I was. In a leap of faith, I opened the door to his pen and entered it, shutting the door behind me. His growling intensified, but he wasn't making a move to attack me and I wasn't backing down now. I crouched down to his level and held my hands out towards him to show him I meant him no harm.

"Hey there little guy. No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I spoke to him softly and tried to sound as soothing as I possibly could. His growling ceased, but he didn't drop his defensive stance.

My mom had taught me different methods to approach animals in these situations. She had wanted me to understand that they were probably more scared of us than we were of them, and I could tell this was exceptionally true in this dog's case. Whatever had happened to this dog had made him extremely untrusting of humans, but the thought of this animal not having anyone to care for him left me slightly heart-broken.

"It's okay bud, everything's going to be okay." I kept reassuring him as I slowly approached him, still in a crouch. As soon as I had moved halfway across the pin towards him, he began growling again, although this time a lot less threatening.

I could tell he was still unsure of whether he could trust me or not. As a show of trust, I extended my hand towards him and turned my head away. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few seconds, I felt soft fur brush up against the palm of my outstretched hand.

I turned my head back to see him nuzzling my hand with his head and growling softly, almost like a cat would purr. He had turned from a frightening beast into what he truly was; a puppy that just wants someone he can trust to love him. It wasn't long before he was lying at my feet allowing me to pet him and rub his belly.

When my mom had finished treating the injured animal and found me playing with the dog that previously wouldn't let anyone near him, she was beaming with pride and happiness for what I had accomplished. When I told her how I approached him and how I noticed how scared and lonely he looked, she told me she has never been prouder of me for what I had done. After she told me the story of what had happened to him and I was outraged. How could people treat an animal like that?!

After the story, I asked her if I could take him home with us. I told her I wanted to make sure he never had to go through something like that again. She told me nothing would make her happier. She asked me what I wanted to name him, so I looked at him and noticed he was missing some teeth along with his other scars, so I decided to name him Toothless.

My father wanted nothing to do with him at first, but my mother worked him down and eventually he gave in. He was never able to say no to my mom when she felt this strongly about something. So not even a week after the day I met him, Toothless had moved in and in no time became the best and most loyal friend I have ever had.

Sadly, it wasn't long afterwards that my mom passed away in her accident, and with my father all but abandoning me, Toothless was the only being I could turn to for comfort and to share my grief. He was saddened at the lost as well, she was the one who had rescued him when he was close to dying and he loved spending time with her when I was busy. Needless to say, we both felt the loss of her very much so, but we found a way to be there for each other and have always done so since then.

* * *

I am currently in my room changing while Toothless just lays on my bed, waiting patiently. I changed out of my school clothes and throw on some gym shorts and a grey t-shirt with _Berk High Baseball_ written on the front in red letters. I may never have made the team, but Gobber always managed to get me one of the extra team practice shirts. Just one of the many ways he has looked out for me.

After I finish changing, I head down to the garage to grab my baseball gear. It consists of some baseball cleats, some old baseballs and an old worn in glove. The cleats were a birthday gift from Gobber. After my father basically gave up on me, Gobber made it a sort of tradition for him to get me new cleats whenever I grew out of my old ones.

The glove is my last true reminder of when my father use to try. My last birthday I spent with my parents before my mom's death, he got me this glove in his last ditch hope that I would become a great star someday. He never did like the fact that I was left-handed, it was just another reminded of how different I am from him, but he had gotten me the nicest lefty glove money could buy.

It's mainly a dark brown leather, with some light brown areas and red lacing in the webbing. To top it off, he had the Berk High crest stitched in on the outside of the glove (basically the crest on Hiccup's shoulder in HTTYD2). The red lacing was supposed to match Berk High's school colors; red and yellow, the main color being red. It's a constant reminder to myself of the promise I made to myself to make my father proud of me and to show everyone the man I truly am.

All the other gear I would need, like bats, helmets and baseballs are all locked up in a shed by the baseball field at the school. Luckily, Gobber trusts me enough that he gave me a spare key to all the stuff at the field. It's mainly so I could set up for practice for him if he's late, but I know he wants me to have every resource available in order to improve myself.

I double check that both my glove and cleats are in my bag really quick. Seeing that they are both there, I go back inside, grab a couple waters in case we get thirsty and make my way to the front door, Toothless never more than a few steps behind.

"Alright bud, let's get going." I get an overexcited bark in return which makes me laugh. We head out the front door, and I lock it behind me before we begin our walk back to the school I left almost an hour ago. I'm bringing Toothless with me for the company and to help pick up the balls when I'm done with them. I think he just love spending time outdoors and playing with me.

We get to the school and it is basically empty, just a few stray teachers that are still packing up their stuff from their rooms to bring home for summer. All the students got out as quick as they could to enjoy their summer doing whatever it is they do, so I don't have to worry about any of them seeing me here and trying to pick on me.

Not like Toothless would let them anyway. He's become very protective of me over the years, even fighting off a punk trying to start something when I was walking home with Toothless from a park late and the sun had already set. If I could bring him with me to school to fight off bullies I probably would, but I know he won't always be there for me. I know I need to learn to defend myself, but the sad fact of the matter is that I am just not as physically strong as them.

We make our way to the open field in the back of the school where both the baseball and softball fields are located, along with a smaller field that is sometimes used by the youth leagues for practice. I walk over to the gate to the field and unlock it. As soon as I open it, Toothless begins running around the field, revealing in the freedom. While he does that I switch out of my tennis shoes and into my cleat and do some stretching.

One of the first things I remember my father teaching me when I was little was to always stretch out. He told me you want to be as loose as possible to increase mobility and prevent injury. It was one of the few things other than fundamental skills like throwing, catching, and hitting that he tried to teach me, and regardless of what he might think, I remember every single one of his lessons.

Once I finish stretching, I call Toothless over, and together we begin to run some laps around the field for a warm-up. After 5 laps, I grab my glove and one of the old baseballs from my bag. It would much easier to play catch with an actual person, but seeing how I don't really have any friends, especially on the baseball team, playing fetch with Toothless with have to do. I don't really need the glove, but I've noticed the feeling between throwing with one on and without one is very different, so I want to get used to throwing with it on.

I start throwing the ball, practicing the proper form I had studied online to make it as efficient as possible. I begin throwing it short, to get my arm used to the action, but I slowly start throwing it further and further until I am one hopping the fence on the other side of the outfield, each time Toothless faithfully bring it back to me. I swear, the energy that this lab has astounds me. He could go all day and not be tired in the slightest, so I don't feel bad about throwing it as far as I can to strengthen my arm.

I always loved the feeling of throwing the ball. Once I researched the proper throwing form online, I realized that it was the one thing that feels totally natural to me in baseball. I feel accomplished every time I am able to throw it all the way across the field without any major strain on my arm.

As I throw another ball as far as I can, trying to keep it as low to the ground as I can while still maximizing distance, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Nice throw there. You have a good arm."

I was not expecting anyone to be at the school right now, let alone the baseball field. I yelp in surprise and jump around to see who it was. To say I was surprised at who was there would be a massive understatement, because behind me leaning on the fence outlining the field is none other than Astrid Hofferson!

Astrid was in the same grade as me, and also happens to be the softball team captain. She's made the softball team both our freshman and sophomore years and even managed to beat out the upper classmen for the spot as team captain this year. She is basically the pinnacle of success at Berk High and the definition of a true student athlete, because not only is she the best softball player at the school, but she is second in our class in grade point average. Ironically the only person doing better in school than her is me, the school screw-up.

I've had a massive crush on her since I first saw her freshman year, but I was almost positive she had no clue who I was or that I even existed for that matter. Practically every guy in the school has tried to get her to go out with them, mainly my snotfaced cousin Shaun, but for as long as she's been going to Berk High, she hasn't dated anyone of them, some even getting a sprained wrist or black eye for taking their advances to far. She's tough, I will tell you that for sure.

"As-Astrid! H-Hi Astrid! Hi! Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing here?" I stutter out. Damn, her mere presence here makes me fumble all over myself like a complete idiot. Great first impression there Henry. Just the way to win her heart.

"I was just coming down to get some practice in for next year, and I noticed someone was one the baseball field so I thought I'd see who it was. Your name's Henry right?" She's talking to me. Holy Thor she's talking to me! And she knows my name! How does she know my name?

"Y-Yea, h-how do you know that?" Great response Henry, can't just accept the fact that she knows your name, you have to go and question her about it.

"Well I mean we've been going to the same school since freshman year, and you're the only person who's doing better in their classes than me. Is it so weird that I would know your name? I mean you obviously knew my name." She didn't seem quite angry at my question, almost curious about it.

"I-I just assumed you thought my name was Hiccup, s-since that's what everyone in the school has always called me." Shit. Why'd I tell her my horrible nickname? I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut right now. Two years of imagining what it would be like if she finally talked to me, this is not even close to how I thought it would go.

"I didn't think you enjoyed being called that. If you want I'll call you that instead?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

"NO! I mean, no thanks, Henry will do just fine, thank you."

"Alright then, Henry it is. So, Henry, what are you doing out here, and how did you unlock the field since I don't see any teachers around?" I'm not sure how to answer this question, because I'm not sure if Gobber would get in trouble if she told someone that he gave a student a key to the field. I guess I can only tell her and hope for the best at this point, since she can clearly see the gate has been unlocked.

"I um, I was the equipment manager on the team and Coach Gobber gave me an extra key to unlock everything for days when he was running late to practice. I'm just here trying to get better so I can make the team next year." I'm not sure how she would react to that. Before she could reply I added, "Please don't tell anyone. I'm not sure if Gobber would get in trouble if people found out he gave a student a key to the field, and I don't want to get him in trouble over it." I hope that didn't sound like I was begging as much as I actually was.

She seemed to give it some thought before she replied, "Alright, I won't tell anyone," Thank Thor. "on one condition though." Shit.

"Uh w-what's the condition?" I ask nervously.

"You let me use the field to practice with you over summer." Wow, I was not expecting that at all.

"Uh, s-sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why would you want to practice with me, I've never even made the team." Smooth Henry. Can't just accept it, have to tell her how shitty you are.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a key to the softball equipment, so anything I want to practice with, I would have to bring from home. Plus, I heard what you said to that idiot Snotlout in our last class today." Okay, was not expecting that, well the first part maybe, but defiantly not that part about what I said to Snotlout in class.

"Y-You heard that?" I honestly didn't think anyone other than Shaun's cronies were listening to that in class today.

"Yea. It's about time someone told that asshole off. So, do we have a deal then?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. I wish I could see her really smile at me someday, but for now I'll just enjoy that she thinks my cousin is an asshole too and that she's willing to practice with me. Not going to question it anymore right now.

"Deal" Not a minute after I said that, Toothless tackled me from behind. He must have thought I forgot about him, which not going to lie, I couldn't remember anything once I realized who I was talking to.

"Henry!" Did Astrid actually sound worried? Nah, must be my imagination. Before I could think on that any further I feel Toothless crouch down around me, and begin growling protectively at what I can only assume is Astrid.

Before things can escalate, I quickly jump up in between Toothless and Astrid, who had ran over to the gate. "No! No! It's fine, this is Toothless, my dog. Toothless this is Astrid." Honestly, how those two didn't notice each other before now is beyond me.

"Thor Henry! I thought you were being attacked by a rabid dog or something!"

"Nope, just a spoiled dog that gets upset if he doesn't get enough attention." I laugh when Toothless gives me a look that clearly says I deserved it for ignoring him that long after he brought the ball back to me. "I hope you don't mind, I like bringing him with me when I practice." I hope she's okay with it. I don't know if I could leave him at home every time I come to the field.

"It's fine, as long as he doesn't jump on me like that." She sounds a mixture of cautious and amused.

"Oh no, he saves those assaults for me. I guess I'm just special like that." That actually got what I think was a giggle out of her before she quickly stopped.

"Alright then, let's get started shall we."

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorite the story so far. I can't promise a regular update schedule, but I can promise to try to get a chapter up every week no matter what. hopefully once the story gets rolling, I'll have more motivation to write more chapters per week. Until then, please keep R &R**

 **P.S. I'm going to keep it Hiccups pov or third person, but look forward to Astrid's pov at somepoint**


End file.
